Not Allowed
by Chaotica
Summary: Pre-Comic, It's short.


Disclaimer: I dun own it...  
  
Not Allowed  
  
"What happened to him?"  
"Found him in the park, some people didn't like the way he smelled and called the cops. The cops dumped him here at the hospital. Don't know who he is. He looks like he's been out alone for a long time though."  
Glazed eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He didn't look very old, somewhere between nineteen and twenty-five. Odd how it is that some people don't look like they have an age.  
His hair was dark and had been cleaned a bit. He was skinny and not extremely tall, but most nurses didn't want to go in to check his IV. They said he was too scary.  
~Scary...  
Those eyes that belonged to Johnny C. blinked slowly when no one was looking. In fact he had been brought in with massive wounds in his back and a broken leg. The leg was healed now, straight as before, the lacerations were barely skin-deep anymore.  
No one noticed.  
~So very scary...  
He was labeled as comatose and would be kept where he was unless he snapped out of it or died. He blinked again, still no one noticed. His heart-rate monitor jumped but no sirens went off.  
"He looks like he's been through hell."  
Female voices, pitying ones.  
~He scares me...  
"Yeah, but homeless people look like that. I don't see why they don't just let him go and put that bed to real use."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Not so pitying now. And here he was thinking someone cared.  
His right hand curled up and relaxed slowly. He swallowed for the first real time in a week. His throat hurt.  
'What happened to me?' He asked himself. Memories of something big and nasty filled his memory. He closed his eyes and licked his lips trying harder to remember. It didn't work, everything was too much of a blur.  
He opened his eyes again and looked around. A hospital room, a cross was nailed up above his bed. He found the IV needle in his arm and wondered what was in it.  
He flexed his hands again getting the strength back in them before he pulled the needle out. It hurt.  
~He's so strange, so frightening...  
He took the pads off his chest. The heart-rate monitor didn't squeal or beep. It just didn't even though it read him as a flat-liner.  
He rolled off the bed landing weakly on the floor. The hospital gown would not do. He searched the cabinet realizing he was in the room alone. No one was in the other bed.  
~Scream when you see him...  
He found a pair of generic jeans, a white shirt and some Keds about his size. He put them on slowly, every muscle told him he still needed rest.   
After he was dressed he used the wall to get to the door. He peered out finding the hall empty. He stumbled out still keeping one hand on the wall. He felt a bit dizzy. Probably blood-loss or something, he'd had that before.  
Eventually he came to a place with nurses and doctors and just general people in it. No one seemed to be looking at him. He felt like a ghost.  
Messy hair stood out at odd angles. A little boy in one of the waiting rooms seemed to be the only one to see him. To the boy Johnny looked like a lost spirit that wanted only to know why it had died. And from that day till his own death the boy would wonder if Johnny had been destined to be an angel or a devil.  
~Scream at that moment or you might not get to...  
Nny made his way to the automatic doors of the hospital. The doors remained closed, like they couldn't see him. He looked up at the sensor placidly for a moment then the doors opened. No one looked and wondered why such a sick looking person was leaving the hospital.  
Once outside he felt stronger. He blinked in the harsh sunlight and immediately sought refuge in the shade.   
'Have to get home.' He thought. 'Have to.' His thoughts got mangled for a moment and he crossed his arms hunching over a bit. 'Need a freezy.'  
Something inside Johnny felt heavy, like he was carrying something.  
He actually passed the 24/7 in his confusion. Eventually he turned down a road that led to the older part of town. He stopped suddenly in front of a house that didn't look to bad. But it was empty, anyone could see it was empty, and angry at the fact. Houses get angry sometimes.  
He tripped through the dirt yard to the front door seeing '777' on the doorframe. The number for heaven.  
The heavy part of Johnny started to twist inside him. He felt like throwing up. What was wrong with him?  
Where had he been going before he woke up in that hospital anyway? He couldn't remember, he couldn't remember his family, or friends. It was like he wasn't allowed to remember.  
~He'll do things...  
He pushed open the door and went in. The heavy feeling dropped him to the floor and he did throw up. Dry heaves only, they hurt like a motherfucker.  
But the heavy sensation went away. He sat there on the floor and felt like something had just gotten what it wanted. Something dark and selfish had just reached a safe-haven.  
He looked around and saw a pair of boots lying on the floor under a table. He crawled over still to dizzy to stand and found them to have cloven hoofs on them. He took off his keds and put the boots on. They fit pretty good.  
He looked up from where he sat on the floor and smiled in a manner most would call disturbing.  
~Because he's scary.  
Johnny was home. 


End file.
